


The Nocturne

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: In a world of unending day, can a group of strangers save the world from burning down?
Relationships: Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The_Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628948) by Kim Potato. 



Another long day ends.

Kim Jonghyun wearily closes the blinds of his one-room unit, though it fails to fully block the rays of unending sunlight from streaming in. He sheds his uniform and tosses it in the laundry basket.  There is a whirring sound, followed by a soft click. Jonghyun doesn’t have to look to know that his black overalls have been collected by an invisible mechanism, to be washed, dried, and pressed, ready for wear and tear the following day.

It has always been like this. Six days a week, he goes to work, as a senior quality control specialist for  Pleiades, the leading manufacturer of auroras in New East Seongsu Territory (NE’ST).

The only manufacturer of auroras in New East Seongsu Territory.

Jonghyun absentmindedly takes a purple can from his small fridge and pours its contents into a clear glass. If one takes a closer look, he would see that the liquid is sparkling, as if stars were infused within the carbonated drink.

Auroras.

NE’ST’s staple drink, rationed to all citizens thrice a week, together with a limited supply of grains and greens. The government claims that it’s filled with nutrients to protect the citizens from the sun’s harmful rays.

These days, it feels like not even the auroras are enough to keep the pain at bay.

Jonghyun’s phone pings, pulling him away from his thoughts. He checks it and finds a message from his next-door neighbor, Choi Mingi.

_ Aron is on TV! _

Jonghyun manages a small smile at his friend’s enthusiasm. Few people remain optimistic in their current situation. But Mingi continues to be a source of joy to those around him.

Jonghyun picks up the remote control and turns on his small television, just in time to find the popular singer-rapper, Aron, performing live for “the good citizens of NE’ST.” Both Mingi Jonghyun are avid fans. Jonghyun admires Aron’s rapping skills the most, fascinated with how he writes his own songs.

_ Did you see him? Did you? _

Jonghyun chuckles as he sends a reply.

_ He performed your favorite song. _

_He did!_ Mingi chirps back, and then sends two more messages on how awesome Aron is.

Later, Jonghyun fixes a modest dinner of ramen and boiled potatoes, and washes them down with his glass of aurora. His next supply is coming tomorrow, just in time, too. He is down to his last two cans.

Outside, the sun continues to shine, refusing to set in the west.

Jonghyun is just about to tuck in bed when he hears a loud banging on his front door. He checks the time—9:10 PM. Curfew started ten minutes ago. No one should have been allowed to loiter outside anymore.

The loud banging continues. Jonghyun hurries to his front door and checks his rectangular peephole. Outside stood a haggard-looking man in black overalls, similar to Jonghyun’s uniform. His pink hair is disheveled. A huge gash runs across his forehead.

“Help me,” the stranger pleads.

Jonghyun hesitates for a second, knowing that he’ll get punished if he aids a curfew violator. But the man from the other side of the door continues to plead with his eyes, heaving heavy breaths as he tries to support himself.

“Please help me.”

“Damn it,” Jonghyun whispers to no one as he unlocks his door. He opens it just enough to let the stranger in.

The pink-haired man rushes inside. As Jonghyun quickly bolts his door, he hears a soft thud. Turning, he finds the stranger collapsed on the floor.

“Mister?” he whispers, kneeling down to check on the newcomer. He finds him unconscious.  Jonghyun sighs as he tries his best to drag the man into his bedroom. He’s too heavy to carry on the bed, so Jonghyun has to make do with propping his head with a pillow on the floor.

It takes him half an hour to finish cleaning and stitching the stranger’s head wound. He has just finished throwing the soiled cotton balls in the bin when the man stirs awake, groaning softly in pain.

“You’re all right,” Jonghyun tries to calm the stranger down, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “You’re safe.”

“Thank you,” the pink-haired man whispers. 

Jonghyun shakes his head and smiles kindly. “Do you think you’re strong enough to eat? I can cook some ramen if you like.”

The stranger nods weakly and tries to sit up. Jonghyun helps him, gently guiding him to lean against his bed. He then leaves to prepare some ramen, eyes involuntarily moving toward the door of his bedroom the entire time.

The stranger eats in silence, except for the grateful slurps as he devours his meal. He finishes the ramen quickly, and requests water to drink instead of aurora.

“I usually mind my own business,” Jonghyun starts, as soon as he’s sure that the stranger has finished eating. “But I feel I have to ask what happened to you.” Jonghyun eyes the clothes the stranger is wearing. “You work in Pleiades, right?”

The pink-hair man sighs and nods. “I’m assigned in Stacks,” he explains. “I’m Kang Dongho, by the way.”

“Kim Jonghyun from QC.”

Dongho absentmindedly removes a lock of hair from his face. “I’m in charge of inventory for one of the ingredients of the auroras: Moonshine.”

Jonghyun nods in understanding. Moonshine is a key ingredient for making auroras. Pleiades claims that it strengthens a person’s epidermis, making it resilient against the sun’s harmful—and ever-present—rays.

“I was inspecting a new batch of shipment this afternoon,” Dongho continues, his gaze fixed on something far away. “It was the usual routine: Check the forms, count the boxes, make sure everything is accounted for. But then—”

Whatever it is that Dongho’s supposed to say is cut short by a series of loud knocks on Jonghyun’s door. Both men freeze, their breaths stuck in their throats.

“This is the police. Citizen Kim Jonghyun, we need you to open the door.”

Jonghyun turns to Dongho and finds him staring back at him, brown eyes wide in fear.

The knocks grow louder. “I repeat: Citizen Kim Jonghyun, we need you to open the door.”

“You need to hide,” Jonghyun whispers, helping his new acquaintance off the floor.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

“Under the bed, quick.”

Jonghyun watches as Dongho tries his best to squeeze himself into the tiny space under the mattress, his legs flapping about as he crawls quietly. Jonghyun quickly grabs the covers and throws them messily over the bed, trying his best to hide the large man underneath it.  He then takes a deep breath as another set of knocks echo in his small unit, louder this time.

“Good evening, officers,” he greets two policemen as soon as he opens the door. They are in full battle gear, complete with bullet-proof vests and combat boots. Black Cherries, citizens call them behind their backs, because of their ridiculously round helmets.

“We are currently looking for a suspect of a larceny case, and we’ve heard reports that he was spotted in this block,” one of the Cherries announces, pushing Jonghyun to the side and stepping into his house. “We have orders to search all units in this area.”

“B-but I’m already in bed and . . .”

The other officer walks in too, heading straight for the bedroom. Jonghyun follows the first Cherry as he starts searching the kitchen, all the while worriedly watching as the other Cherry opens the bedroom door and makes his way inside. 

There is the sound of his closet door opening, and then a rummaging of sheets.

And then a surprised shout.

“He’s here!”

Jonghyun, acting purely on instinct, grabs the closest item he could get his hands on: an iron frying pan sitting on the small kitchen counter. He whacks the Cherry in front of him on the head, effectively sending him crashing down the floor.  Jonghyun turns, frying pan on the ready, when he hears running footsteps leaving his room. He finds Dongho covered in sweat, sporting a fresh set of cuts and bruises on his face and arms. In his left hand he holds an army knife. Jonghyun is thankful to see that it is not dripping with blood.

“Let’s go,” Dongho barks, already running out the door.

Jonghyun curses, quickly grabbing his phone and wallet, both parked on his coffee table. He rushes after Dongho, even as he blames the man for getting him into trouble.

“Crap, crap, crap,” he hisses, running down the stairs, trying his best not to trip. 

Both he and Dongho run down the five flights of stairs without pausing, adrenaline and an instinct for life preservation making them momentarily forget about muscle fatigue.  As they exit the main doors of the apartment, they find one more Cherry outside, waiting beside an idling motorcycle. 

Jonghyun watches in horror as Dongho rushes, head-first, into the surprised Cherry. They wrestle on the sidewalk, grunting, shouting. Jonghyun grips his frying pan tightly, unsure of what to do.

“Get on the bike!” Dongho yells, elbowing the Cherry in the ribs. 

“I don’t know how to drive!” Jonghyun yells back hysterically. 

Dongho curses a string of flowery words that would have made Jonghyun blush if the situation had been anything different. 

“Hold him still!” Jonghyun shouts instead.

Dongho tries to keep the Cherry as still as he could, while Jonghyun lifts the frying pan high up in the air.  There is a loud twang, and the Cherry recoils in pain, momentarily dizzy from the impact. Dongho uses this chance to hop on the motorcycle, dragging Jonghyun along with him.

They speed away just as the two other Cherries finally make it downstairs.

“We’re going to die,” Jonghyun cries as he grips Dongho’s overalls tightly. “We’re already dead.”

“Shut up!” Dongho shouts as he turns the corner.

“This is all your fault!” Jonghyun yells back, even as he buries his forehead against Dongho’s broad back. 

“Save it for later!” Dongho hisses, turning left, then right, then right again.

“Where are we even going?! There are street cameras everywhere! They’ll find us in no time!”

“Just trust me!” Dongho yells as he makes another turn.

Jonghyun hears sirens blare somewhere behind them as Dongho makes another left. He clenches his teeth to stop himself from screaming, and instead begins praying silently that their deaths will be quick and painless.

“Hold on tight!” Dongho suddenly yells.

“That’s what I’ve been doing all this ti-aaaaah!” Jonghyun snaps, just before Dongho accelerates, in an effort to lose their pursuers.

A few more turns and Jonghyun finally hears the sirens fading in the background. He heaves a momentary sigh of relief, quickly replaced by another scream as Dongho skids the bike to a stop, inches from crashing against a tunnel’s entrance.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Jonghyun yells as he hops off the motorcycle. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, REALLY?!”

Dongho winces as he gets off the bike. “No time, will explain later,” he answers, grabbing Jonghyun’s wrist as he yanks him inside the tunnel. 

Jonghyun exhibits constraint by not cursing Dongho as they both run. Dongho leads him to a side door, one of the maintenance entrances that nobody really pays attention to. They then spend several tense minutes going through a labyrinth of narrow mini-tunnels, until they finally reach a huge metal door.

Jonghyun is really missing his tiny apartment unit by then.

Dongho opens the door, and both men are assailed by the fresh scent of grass and moist soil. Jonghyun hasn’t been graced by this smell in years, not since the sun had stopped setting and NE’ST declared that no one was allowed to leave their respective cities, for everyone’s safety.

“Everything’s green,” Jonghyun whispers, amazed at the tall trees and green grass in front of them. “I didn’t know this place existed.”

“It’s one of the last sanctuaries,” Dongho explains, signalling for Jonghyun to follow him. They walk quietly deep into the forest, pausing every now and as Dongho tries to find the right trail.

“You are definitely not just a worker from Stacks,” Jonghyun comments as Dongho kneels down and touches the wet soil, as if looking for tracks.

The other man manages a strained smile, before getting up and leading the way. “I know you have a lot of questions, and I promise I’ll answer them later,” he answers. “But let’s hurry. We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Jonghyun asks, just as they come into a clearing. In the middle of it stands a small wooden house, the kind of cabin that Jonghyun has only ever seen in books, when books were still allowed.

“You live here?” he breathes, even as Dongho walks to the front door and begins tapping the door with a series of knocks, almost like a pattern.

“My friend does,” Dongho answers as they hear a number of locks and bolts click and disengage. A shock of white hair peek from the other side.

“Dongho?”

“Minhyun,” Dongho greets his friend, offering him a small smile.

Minhyun looks past Dongho’s shoulder and raises thin eyebrows. “You brought someone?”

Dongho nods. “I ran into some problems.”

Minhyun examines Jonghyun and nods. “All right then.” He opens the door and motions for the two to come in.

A simple ringtone breaks the otherwise quiet atmosphere, as Jonghyun feels his back pocket vibrate.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Jonghyun blinks. He glances at his wrist cuff. 10:21 PM. Warm sunlight continues to kiss his cheeks even at this late hour. Jonghyun feels a sudden pang of longing for the night breeze, then quickly quashes it down.

Who would call him at that hour? 

He reaches out for his phone, but hesitates when he finds Dongho and Minhyun looking at him curiously. He clenches his fists and ignores the incoming call, and hurries to follow Dongho inside the house.

The cabin is spic and span inside, like Minhyun is the type of person who spends his free time sweeping the floor and dusting the shelves. Everything looks organized, not a picture frame out of place.

“Follow me,” Minhyun instructs them, following it with a “Don’t touch anything,” when Jonghyun walks too close to a shelf filled with fox figurines.

Jonghyun narrows his eyes at what he considers as Minhyun’s haughty attitude. Dongho flashes him an apologetic smile, and motions for him to follow them down a set of stairs leading to a dark room.

Jonghyun hesitates at the top of the steps and glares at the two. “You’re not planning to lock me in your basement or sell my body parts in the black market, are you?”

Minhyun frowns. “We won’t find a buyer who’d be interested in you.”

Jonghyun isn’t sure if he should be horrified, relieved, or insulted. Dongho frowns at his friend and whacks him on the shoulder. 

“Yah, Minhyun. I owe my life to Jonghyun. Don’t scare him like that.”

Minhyun shrugs and walks down the stairs in silence. Dongho turns to Jonghyun and offers him a lopsided smile.

“Shall we?”

Part of him screams to not trust these people, especially the fox-like neat freak who obviously didn’t trust him either. Jonghyun is about to refuse when he locks eyes with Dongho, and finds the other man smiling innocently, in a way that says there is no way he’d do something evil to him or to the rest of mankind.

He isn’t sure what prompts him to do it, but Jonghyun decides to trust Dongho, at least. With a small nod, he follows Minhyun down the stairs, careful not to trip. The lighting is poor, almost non-existent, and he can barely see the next step.

He finds himself in a basement decked with high-end computers, the likes of which he only sees in Pleiades’s upper floors. He is one of the few employees allowed to use them because of his position in the company, so he understands that these are the same make and models as the ones they use at work.

What Jonghyun doesn’t understand is why Minhyun has them in his basement, too.

“I promised to answer all your questions,” Dongho speaks from the bottom of the stairs, breaking Jonghyun’s reverie.

Jonghyun turns and gives his new acquaintance a nod. “Let’s start with the most important question then,” he replies. “Who are you?”

“I’m Kang Dongho.”

Jonghyun has half a dozen choice words for Dongho’s reply, but he chooses to hold them in. “Okay, Kang Dongho,” he answers, narrowing his eyes. “Do you really work in Stacks?”

Dongho looks away and sniffs. “Yes and no.”

“Yeah, you’re not really making sense now.”

“He means he’s currently working in Pleiades but he’s not working for them,” Minhyun answers from behind. 

Jonghyun turns and finds Minhyun already seated in one of the computer chairs, typing away on a keyboard that Jonghyun is sure costs more than one month of his wages.

“Oh sure, thanks for clearing that up,” he replies in the most sarcastic way possible. He isn’t sure what it is, but there is something in Minhyun’s attitude that Jonghyun absolutely despises.

Minhyun shrugs, not even humoring him with a glance.

“I’m not in their database,” Dongho explains before Jonghyun could start having murderous thoughts. When he turns to face Dongho again, he finds the other man holding up a keycard, which only Pleiades employees are supposed to have. “Minhyun made me a fake one so I can go in and out of the premises undetected. But I don’t officially exist.”

Jonghyun leans in and reads the tiny letters on the keycard’s surface. “Kang Baekho, huh?” he murmurs. “Were you trying to be cute or tough?” He looks up and finds that Dongho’s cheeks have flushed red in embarrassment.

“Both,” Minhyun replies, still not facing them.

Dongho makes a small sound of protest (more like a choke, really), which Minhyun chooses not to dignify with a further response.

Jonghyun decides that maybe this Minhyun person isn’t so bad after all.

“And you’re going in and out of Pleiades because . . . ?” he asks, once he’s sure Dongho has been embarrassed enough.

“You know how the sun suddenly stopped setting about five years ago?” Dongho asks.

Jonghyun nods, his mind already going back to that fateful day. He had a long, restless sleep the night prior, like his mind was already awake but his body refused to move. When he finally woke up and headed out to attend his morning classes, he noticed something different in the sky. 

One, the sun looked way higher than it was supposed to be at that time of day. Two, the clouds had stopped moving, as if there was no longer any wind blowing in any direction.

It had only gotten worse from there.

Jonghyun still remembers how he had stared hard at his watch—he still owned a normal wristwatch back then—wondering if it were broken. It read 7 PM, but the sun still hadn’t moved from its position, but assaulted him (and everyone else) with its harmful rays.

Five years later, and NE’ST has completely taken over the entire continent, after locking down entire cities and cutting off any attempt at rebellion that had sprouted in the early days of their new normal.

Five years later, and Pleiades has completely dominated the market, being the sole manufacturer of auroras, which the government requires all citizens to take.

Five years. Of falling asleep with the sun shining brightly outside his window. Of missing the breeze brought about by a cool spring night. Of longing to see the stars that used to grace the night sky. 

Jonghyun shakes his head to clear his mind of the sad—sometimes painful—memories.

“Yes, I remember.”

Dongho looks at him sympathetically, as if he knows exactly what Jonghyun is remembering. He offers a kind smile, and nods at the multiple computer screens.

“We finally found out what’s causing it.”

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_ The number you dialed cannot be reached. _

Mingi snaps his phone shut and curses under his breath. He’s been trying to call Jonghyun for the past hour, ever since he heard the commotion in his friend’s unit next door. It scared him, the possibility that his friend has been embroiled in a matter that required Cherries to make an appearance.

To make things worse, there is no way for Mingi to locate Jonghyun now, not at this time of night. 

“Damn it, Jonghyun,” he hisses. “You better not be dead.”

Pushing images of his neighbor out of his mind, Mingi opens his laptop and logs in NE’ST’s citizens portal, the only legal forum allowed in the city.

**Username: Ghost_2009**

**Password: Paradise1103**

The site brings him to his Profile page, where two new messages are waiting. 

Mingi clicks on the first message. It is the usual announcement, an update on his volunteer group's plans to distribute relief goods in the orphanage over the weekend. 

Mingi smiles, excited to finally see the kids again. It has been a month, and he knows how hard it is to get permits for these things. Feeling nostalgic, Mingi reminisces the time when there weren’t so many restrictions, when they had more freedom to do the things they wanted.  When they could do things without having to ask the government for permission to do them first.

Mingi types in a quick response, expressing his joy at the news.  Then he clicks the second email, and his face immediately darkens.

It is the same short message, the third one he’s received in the past week.

_ The Table. 19.00 F.  _

Mingi knows what the message means. It is an invitation to a clandestine meeting among citizens dissatisfied with the way the government is handling things. What he doesn’t understand is why he keeps receiving an invitation for it. 

Sure, he wishes The Council is being more transparent in their plans for the city, but he has never expressed these thoughts to anyone, not even to Jonghyun, whom he considers his closest friend.

Did he somehow get too drunk one evening and let slip some choice words to a random stranger? But he has always been careful with his alcohol intake, ever since the government became stricter, harsher, in dealing with people who go against them.

Mingi moves the cursor and quickly deletes the message. It would be dangerous if anyone finds out that he has saved them in his account.

He glances at his digital calendar. 

_ 19.00 F.  _

_ 7 PM. Friday. _

_ Tomorrow. _

Cutting too close to curfew, especially since The Table is a thirty-minute walk from his place. 

Should he dare? If it were Jonghyun, would he?

Mingi sighs and stands, switching off his lights and feeling his way toward his bed. He’ll have the whole day tomorrow to decide.

He just hopes he makes the right decision then.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up with the story ^_^ Hopefully I can release the next installment soon because I missed writing this one >_<


	5. Chapter 5

Mingi goes about his day, reporting for work in the morning, heading to his classes in the afternoon. It doesn’t bother him, this hectic schedule, because it gives him a sense of normalcy, even when nothing has been really normal for the past few years.

He’s only ever admitted it to Jonghyun once, but Mingi misses their lives before the sun had stopped setting. Those days had their own hardships, and living then was far from perfect, but at least he could sleep at night in the cloak of darkness and hope that the next day would be better, brighter, for him.

He supposes that most NE’ST citizens share the sentiment.

Six-thirty strikes and Mingi finds himself walking toward The Table, unable to resist the pull of the unknown, the danger, that might be lurking just around the corner.

Curiosity killed the cat, a famous saying says. He hopes his curiosity won’t be the death of him.

He enters the establishment, a small club where indie artists sometimes perform their pieces without fear that Cherries would bust in the place and drag them for rehabilitation. 

Mingi had once witnessed one of his colleagues, Jason, arrested by Cherries, to be sent to the rehabilitation facility. NE’ST claims that delinquents will receive the best care and re-education in the facility, and then released back to the public as better, more productive citizens.

Except Mingi never saw Jason again.

He finds himself an empty seat and orders a light drink. He normally goes to The Table with Jonghyun, but with his friend currently MIA, Mingi didn’t trust himself with his alcohol intake. 

Especially since he’s there for a rather dangerous reason.

“This seat taken?”

Mingi looks up, ready to respond, when he finds his idol, Aron, smiling lazily at him. The young man finds himself starstruck and at a loss of words. 

The celebrity chuckles and pulls the empty seat directly in front of Mingi. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Y-you . . .” Mingi stutters, finding his voice again. “Why are _you_ here?”

Aron raises perfect eyebrows at the youngster. “It’s not yet curfew, right? I’m still allowed to loiter around.”

Mingi shakes his head furiously. “No,” he whispers, unable to hide the confusion, and excitement, in his voice. “I mean, what are you doing in a place like this? You’re _the_ Aron!”

The celebrity snorts. “Never heard anyone add ‘the’ to my name right to my face before.” He shrugs and waves to the stage. “I like the performances. Reminds me of my roots.”

Mingi remains staring, and staring, even after the server delivers his drink and Aron’s. He keeps staring, even after Aron pulls out a small rectangular case from his breast pocket and slides it toward Mingi.

“What’s this?” Mingi asks, eyeing the metallic case in wonder.

Aron smiles and leans close to whisper in Mingi’s ear. “You ready to have your life changed?”

Mingi shrinks away and pushes the case away. “I don’t do drugs,” he hisses, looking around nervously in case some Cherries are scattered around. It wouldn’t be the first time that off-duty policemen hung out in The Table to de-stress.

Aron barks in laughter. “You’re an amusing little fellow, you know that?”

Mingi bites his tongue to stop himself from telling Aron that he is way taller than he is. Mingi should know, he’s been idolizing Aron since his debut two years ago.

“Anyway, those aren’t drugs,” Aron grins, pushing the case back toward Mingi. “I assume you received a message?”

Mingi blinks. “Y-you’re . . .”

The celebrity winks and taps the case carefully. “You’ll find answers to your questions here,” Aron says. “What you do after is entirely up to you.” He then stands, gives Mingi a small nod, and begins walking out the door.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Mingi do?
> 
> A. Take the case  
> B. Leave the case  
> C. Chase after Aron
> 
> Want to vote? Head over [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/status/1274697956910866433?s=20) and help write the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Mingi leaves The Table ten minutes after Aron does.

In his front pants pocket rests the metal case that the famous singer had slipped him earlier.

The minute he reaches his unit, he bolts the door and pushes a chair against it. He isn’t usually paranoid, and he doesn’t actually think the chair will do him any good if the Cherries suddenly bust in his place, but he’ll take any form of reassurance, no matter how small.

He stares at the metal case long and hard for thirty minutes. Mingi realizes he nearly avoided death or imprisonment back at the club. What was he thinking, bringing this thing back to his unit? If he had been smart enough, he would have left the damned thing and pretended none of it had happened.

Except that Mingi knows that while curiosity killed the cat, not knowing what is inside the case is killing him more.

“Yah, Jonghyun-ah,” he mutters out loud. “I really wish you’re here to knock some sense into me.”

Taking a deep breath, Mingi picks up the case and cracks it open.

Inside rests a data chip, no bigger than the nail of his pinky.

Mingi quickly rummages inside his table drawer, looking for an old SD card reader that he had chucked in there two, three years ago. He finds it in roughly five minutes, buried under a bunch of school flyers, face paint, and different-colored scrunchies.

With a bit more tinkering, Mingi manages to fit the chip into the reader, and bracing himself, he slots it into his laptop, hoping for the best, fearing for the worst.

Ten minutes into reading the first document and looking at the pictures, Mingi realizes it is worse, way worse than he is expecting.

_Shit._

The document is simple and direct to the point. New East Seongsu Territory, in connivance with Pleiades, has set up a dystopian empire without anyone realizing it. Mingi remembers the night he felt wide awake but couldn’t move — if the file is to be believed, NE’ST had temporarily paralyzed all its citizens that evening so they could set up a barrier entrapping everyone and separating them from the outside world. The pictures show evidence of this — the sun never moving from its position, the sudden disappearance of birds and other animals, the stale wind that circulates just the right amount so that the citizens won’t suffocate inside the dome.

“This is worse than _1984,_ ” Mingi mutters aloud, recalling the dystopian novel their literature professor had forced them to read, a lifetime ago.

At the end of the document is an invitation — to join the resistance, intent on overthrowing the NE’ST empire, and together with it, the soul-sucking, money and power-hungry Pleiades Corporation. 

_We have a mission that only you can execute. Should you choose to accept it, it will officially signal your agreement to join our cause._

The letter is signed off by a mysterious O.H. For a second Mingi wonders if it is Aron’s pseudonym. Could the famous singer be the ringleader of the resistance?

Closing the document, Mingi stares at the other file in the drive. The letter implies that once Mingi opens it, it means that he is, in fact, accepting the mission. There will be no going back. He will be one of the rebels. 

Mingi thinks of all the things he knows are wrong within NE’ST. 

He remembers the cool and comforting breeze provided by the night wind, which they have been deprived of for years.

He imagines suffering he’ll endure at the rehabilitation facility, if the Cherries catches wind of his betrayal.

Mingi clenches his fists and makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Mingi do?  
> A. Open the second file  
> B. Destroy the data chip
> 
> ***
> 
> Want to vote? Head over [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/status/1352909526647726080?s=20) and help write the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Mingi clicks open the second file, half-expecting Cherries to suddenly bust down his door. 

One second.

Two.

Three.

No black police banged on his door, no yell of warning or worse, warrant of arrest that promises painful “rehabilitation.”

Mingi heaves a big sigh of relief and focuses on the document.

_ Welcome, comrade,  _ the letter begins. 

Mingi winces at the cheesiness of it. He wonders again if the letter was written by Aron, or if someone more nefarious  — more daring  — is leading the rebellion.

_ Your mission is simple. Insert this chip into any of the computer consoles in Pleiades.  _

_ The chip contains a virus that will allow our HQ to connect to their servers. We will do the rest. _

_ Thank you for your invaluable service to the resistance, Choi Mingi. _

_ Together, we will stop this world from burning down. _

_ O.H. _

That damned O.H. again. Who is he and why does he sound so pompous?

And how did he know Mingi would open the second file?

“Insert this chip into any of the computer consoles . . .” Mingi repeats the instructions and frowns. It looks simple on paper, but he knows exactly how hard it is to execute. Not everyone working in Pleiades has the privilege to have their own computer console. He surely doesn’t, and the only person he knows who is high enough in the chain of command is currently incommunicado.

“Jonghyun-ah, where the hell are you?” he mutters, suddenly worried again for his friend.

Picking up his phone, he tries Jonghyun’s number once more. It doesn’t connect, just like yesterday.

“At least send a voicemail, you jerk,” he hisses at no one.

Biting his lip, Mingi ejects the SD card from his laptop and hurries to hide the chip inside his phone case. 

As he lies in bed half an hour later, Mingi belatedly wonders how O.H. knows his name. Surely they didn’t scout him personally? He’s always thought that the messages he’s received are sent to several people. How could the resistance know that he would show up? Do they know about his admiration for the singer Aron, and is that why they used him to lure Mingi into taking the case? Were other members in the club that night, too, assigned to other potential recruits?

“Argh!” Mingi screams his frustration into his pillow. What is he even supposed to do now? How will he even find a computer console to insert the chip in?

“If only I could access Jonghyun’s station,” he mutters out loud.

Suddenly, an idea, perhaps a stupid one, comes to mind.

Mingi glances at his side clock. 8:50 P.M. Ten minutes to go before curfew officially starts. Would he dare?

Jonghyun’s unit is right beside his’. He knows his friend’s keypad code, and he’s familiar with the layout of the house. Although Cherries are stationed at the apartment lobby, he just may be able to sneak in quickly and look for Jonghyun’s ID card. Assuming the idiot didn’t take it with him when he made his escape, of course.

Mingi stands, grabs his jacket and quietly puts it on. As he steps out of his small living room, he catches a glimpse of his balcony. Should he try for it instead? It will be a long way down if he slipped, but maybe falling to his death is better than getting caught by the Cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Mingi do?
> 
> A. Try Jonghyun’s front door  
> B. Try the balcony  
> C. Go to sleep
> 
> ***
> 
> Want to vote? Head over [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/status/1355104093912489990?s=20) and help write the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Mingi takes a step toward the balcony, but catches himself last second. Shaking his head for the absurd and dangerous idea that struck him, he turns for the door instead.

Peeking out of the eyehole, Mingi checked if there were any Cherries on patrol. Finding none, he quietly unlocks his door, takes a quick look left and right, and steps outside.

Warm air assails him, as a western draft blows his way. Suddenly longing for the cool night breeze, Mingi finds his resolve to help out in the resistance grow.

“I’m doing the right thing,” he whispers, trying to convince himself. 

Shutting his door, he quickly makes his way to Jonghyun’s unit. The front door is barred by the standard red tape that NE’ST uses to mark the homes of those they charge with criminal activities.

**UNDER REHABILITATION,** the tape announces in big, bold letters.

It’s a silent warning to others that they, too, may suffer the same fate. Mingi wonders if Jonghyun is indeed currently at a rehabilitation facility. 

He prays that his friend is not.

“Please be safe, you idiot.”

Mingi carefully peels off the tape and uncovers the door’s keypad. Inputting Jonghyun’s lock code, he sighs in relief when the door beeps open. Quickly, he walks inside and closes the door behind him.

His heart plummets to his stomach when he sees how his friend’s house has been trashed. It’s as if the Cherries have turned the unit upside down, possibly looking for clues to whatever they are charging Jonghyun with.

_ Is he now part of the resistance, too?  _ Mingi wonders, thinking of how Jonghyun might have been scouted just like him.

Mingi heads inside Jonghyun’s bedroom, not really expecting to be successful in his endeavor. Similar to the living room, Jonghyun’s small bedroom has been rudely desecrated, his clothes and sheets scattered all over the floor.

Mingi turns to go back when something catches his eye. Buried under a pile of shirts lies a familiar-looking item. The young man hurries to pick it up.

“Found you,” Mingi grins, smiling at Jonghyun’s work key card. 

Quickly tucking it into his phone case, Mingi’s heart jumps when he hears the alarm that signals the start of curfew. Hurrying out of the bedroom, he makes his way toward the front door, opens it, and feels his blood run cold.

Standing in front of him are two Black Cherries, one holding a gun, the other a scanner. Mingi tries to shield his eyes as the scanner analyzes his biometrics from head to toe.

“Citizen Choi Mingi,” the Cherry holding the scanner announces right after. “You are under arrest for unlawful breaking and entering, and disobeying the curfew. We will now process you for rehabilitation.”

Mingi feels the weight of his phone in his back pocket, with the data chip and Jonghyun’s key card hidden in it.

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose one.
> 
> A. Aron  
> B. Baekho  
> C. Minhyun
> 
> ***
> 
> Want to vote? Head over [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/status/1357983371683504129?s=20) and help write the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

“Our asset’s been apprehended by the authorities,” Minhyun informs Dongho the minute Jonghyun steps out of the room. 

Dongho immediately pales. “Shit,” he murmurs. “This is all my fault.”

Minhyun nods, not contradicting him. Dongho hates that part of him. He understands the responsibilities sitting on his friend’s shoulders means Minhyun has to act calm, cool, and professional all the time, but would it hurt to reassure him that his efforts for the cause are appreciated?

“One of our informants told me that Choi Mingi was brought to the Southern Rehab Facility,” Minhyun continues, back still against Dongho as he continues to type a bunch of codes on his keyboard.

“South-Re, huh.” 

Dongho heaves a sigh of relief. Among the four rehabilitation facilities in NE’ST, South-Re is where citizens charged with Class C crimes are interned. Class C includes crimes like breaking and entering, vandalism, and minor property damage. Because NE’ST doesn’t consider Class C criminals dangerous compared to those in Class A and B, security in South-Re is less tight compared to that in the North and West facilities.

“I’ll send in two of our agents to retrieve the microchip Choi Mingi has with him,” Minhyun replies. 

Dongho frowns. “And Mingi himself?”

“Saving him is not in our priority list.”

“Bullshit,” Dongho hisses. “It’s my fault he even got caught up in this mess. It’s my responsibility to get him out.”

Dongho’s conscience has been eating at him, ever since he’d made the blunder that got not just Mingi, but also Jonghyun, involved in the resistance.

After all, he’s the one who’d scouted Mingi, after meeting him briefly during one of the latter’s activities in an orphanage. The orphanage in question is a front, one that the resistance has been using as a safehouse. When Dongho had chatted with Mingi for a bit during his visit, he sensed the discontentment in the young man’s words. 

“Sunshine is great,” Mingi had confessed back then. “But I’d be lying if I say I don’t miss the night.”

When Dongho had reported his conversation with Minhyun on the same night, the hacker had tasked him to recruit Mingi to the cause. It involved sending him anonymous invitations to a “weekly meeting,” where he was supposed to explain to the lad their plan of revolution.

But Dongho got busted in Pleiades before he could complete another mission, before Mingi could reply to their invitations. And instead of running to one of their safehouses and possibly endangering his comrades, Dongho chose to take his chance and seek shelter in Mingi’s place instead.

Except that he accidentally rang up the wrong unit, and in the process got Jonghyun, an innocent bystander who isn’t even in their watchlist, involved.

Minhyun stops typing for the first time since the start of the conversation. Slowly, he turns his chair, so that he and Dongho are staring at each other.

“And how do you propose to do that?” he asks.

Dongho looks away. He’s always been a bit intimidated by Minhyun’s piercing stare.

“Send me to South-Re,” he mumbles. And then, with more confidence, he faces Minhyun again. “Send me in, and I’ll get him out.”

Minhyun observes him in silence for a couple of seconds. “No,” he finally answers, before turning to face his computers again.

Dongho’s jaw drops open at how quickly he’s been rejected. “What do you mean no?”

“I need a more concrete plan than that,” Minhyun replies. “Come back to me when you have a more definite plan than busting into South-Re for a suicide mission.”

“But . . .”

“You have until midnight,” Minhyun says, ending their conversation. “I’m calling in a different agent tomorrow.”

Dongho clenches his fists, silently reminding himself that Minhyun is his friend, or at least, has been his friend once upon a time.

“Fine,” he mutters, turning around and stomping up the stairs and out of the basement, brain cells already working overtime to come up with a decent plan that will satisfy Minhyun.

How hard could that be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose one.
> 
> A. Stay up all night  
> B. I'm Bad  
> C. A Song For You
> 
> ***
> 
> Want to vote? Head over [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/status/1360182674116145153?s=20) and help write the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing Choose-Your-Own Adventure. Feel free to visit the original link if you want to cast your vote ^_^


End file.
